


all I want is the taste that your lips allow

by marvelleous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, library kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelleous/pseuds/marvelleous
Summary: the kiss, from phil's perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessdebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/gifts), [StudioCapsicum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioCapsicum/gifts), [Mandergee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/gifts).



> tessdebelle asked for a detailed fic about the kiss, so here is 500 words describing a four second long kiss.

“ Did you mean it when you said you're ready for whatever comes next?”

 

There had been the near miss in the car, when he brought her green tea and they had made a toast and then she had turned to him and they had leaned in and Daisy had interrupted them. But Koenig is off in the labyrinth somewhere and he thinks, just maybe, that now is the right moment. 

 

She’s within arm’s reach of him, gaze gentle as her eyes dart around, almost nervous. God, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her like this. 

 

And so he takes the plunge, moving closer, letting his eyes fall shut the moment he sees that she is moving too. He thinks he hears her take a quick breath, almost a gasp, but he can’t be sure. Their first touch of their lips is almost hesitant; thirty years worth of holding back and not crossing boundaries means that they’re having trouble lowering their guard, but he doesn’t think he’s experienced a moment more intense that this. Her lips are soft beneath his, and he could pull back now; leaving their first time short and sweet. 

 

But no, he doesn’t want this to end. He opens his mouth ever so slightly and captures her bottom lip, sucking gently on it. He wants to take things slow, prolong the experience, but she’s kissing him back and it’s all he can do to not slam her back against the shelves and have his way with her. 

 

Her lips part, ever so slightly, and then he has his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. And she tasted amazing - he could detect a faint trace of the tea he had brought her earlier, but the rest of it was all her, all Melinda. She traced the roof of his mouth with the tip of her tongue and he suppressed the urge to throw back his head and groan, because it would mean breaking their kiss, and now that he’d had a taste of her, he never wanted to do anything else. 

 

She is overwhelming all his senses. 

 

_ Hearing _ her voice, giving him confirmation that she wanted this too. 

 

The  _ sight  _  of her, just before their lips had touched for the first time. 

 

The  _ taste _ of her; addicting. 

 

The way she  _ smelled _ . Familiar, comforting.

 

The  _ feel _ of her. Her lips, her skin, her hair. 

 

Oh god, her hair. 

 

He has one hand buried in it, tugging gently at the curls, enough for her to feel it but not enough to hurt. It felt amazing between his fingers; he’s not sure he can ever stop touching it, touching her. 

 

He doesn’t want this to end. 

 

But there are footsteps echoing that he tries to ignore, a voice calling out that they’ve got company, and he can feel the moment Melinda begins to pull back. He can’t help but follow, unwilling to let this stop; trying to prolong the moment. 

 

The sound they make when they part tests his control, and he reluctantly draws away, his hand moving from her hair to cup her jaw, thumb gently tracing over her cheek. 

 

She was so beautiful. 

  
He can’t wait until they’re alone, so he can kiss her again. 


End file.
